The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a thermal window having thermal insulating properties and noise reduction properties.
As is well known in times of high energy costs it is of primary importance in the construction of buildings to incorporate systems that provide the lowest energy costs.
In prior art windows, a single glazed unit does not offer any particular thermal insulating value or noise reduction properties. It has been long evident that in winter environments this type of window unit, or door unit for that matter, exhibits "sweating properties" which are harmful to the unit. The sweating is in fact condensation on the interior, or warm side of the unit, caused by a differential in temperature and humidity within the building. Such single glazed units do not offer circulation of the ambient air within the building in situations which would dictate that such a use would be immiently helpful.
Even in prior art double glazed window and door units, there is normally no provision made for circulation of the ambient air and the typical type of unit has a relatively low insulating resistance value (R). In addition, such prior art units are relatively expensive.